Rathuras Rathal (Version 2.0)
Rathuras Rathal is one of the most unique Captains in the history of Starfleet. Born on a planet within the Coragadun Contigency, being coverted into an Atrox Android Body and then being given the chance to become the most powerful plasmoid of all time is already an amazing feat. But at the core its his inner personality and the steps he takes to live up to the role he must play in the galaxy and in the Omniverse throughout his lifetime. Birth and Early Life As a Coragadun Rathal was born into a society where children grow up seperate from their parents. He was quickly shifted into school where he was taught how to operate Coragdun technology and create life. When about 660 years of age (Teen years) he create with a friend a Coragadun Creation sparring game on Galactic level. Rathal created the Razureth, a race of powder based lifeforms who assumed the shape of humanoid dino-reptiles who were capable of being stretch like rubber along with pulling off near impossible biological feats. His friend created the Atrox a race of sentient machine lifeforms who possed technology on a scale from which the likes had not been seen in the universe thus far (and even after the UGI arrived). For nearly 300 years Rathal entertained Coragadun audiences with the Razureth vs Atrox Galactic Games. It was around Rathal's 960th birthday he was traveling between two universes before being captured by the Borg and forced his mind to be transfered into an Atrox Elite Battle Shell. He was then given the designation as Test Subject 777323. As Test Subject 777323 Under the Control of the Borg Collective the Borg Advance rapidly and technologically using much of his technological knowledge to construct massive quanties of Borg cubes and installtions. While part of the collective, the Borg reached their highest peak of power. But at the same time in hope of giving himself a chance to escape he created with his mind Unimatrix 0. During the time that USS Voyager was within the Delta Quadrant Rathal was using his mind to contact Species 8472 in hopes that they could free him from his torment. It was by accident that this alerted the Borg to existance of Species 8472 and infiltrated fluidic space and attempted to assimilate them. This effort however failed and the Borg found themselves in a war they couldn't hope to win. Thanks to the USS Voyager the Borg survied. Later after the destruction of Unimatrix 0 Rathal was freed from the Borg Collective. His Borg ship an Unusual Pyramid shaped Vessel had the highest number of Liberated Borg from Unimatrix Zero. This allowed his ship to leave the planet they were assimilating and de-assimlate several of the species they had assimilated while on the planet. In an effort to follow Voyager and let them get home, as well as cripple the Borg further he sought to create a computer virus that would create so much chaos within the Borg Collective that only a queen could hope to manage all the Borg and then he hope voyager would activate the virus with one of their own. If a queen was killed all Borg under her were disconnected. Rathal used his Android body to create extensive modifications to the pyramid Borg ship allowing he and his crew to attempt to folllow Voyager back to earth. In 2378, thanks to Voyager's alternate Kathryn Janeway who introduced a Pathogenic into the Collective causing chaos among the collective Rathal promptly destroyed the other 5 transwarp hubs unbeknownst of Voyager. This furtherly crippled the Borg collective as a great deal of research and knowledge of building them had come from Rathal's mind and without him the Borg could never hope to build more of them. In 2394 Rathal emerged into Federation Space and was taken to earth along with his crew of liberate Borg who were given the chance to become like what they once had been. While on Earth Rathal had several implants removed that also interfered with his ability to think rationally and his android body proving to be to difficult to stop suggest to a becoming corrupt starfleet that High amount of radiation would be needed continunously to keep Rathal rationally sedated. Their only option became known when rathal revealed the prescense of an element that could provide far more power than Antimatter could possibly ever be able to produce. This knowledge of the element became known as Kalminite. In Starfleet By 2400, Rathal was given command over a ship that was being constructed outside of starfleets shipyards. This ship would be the first vessel to have a Kalminite Core as well many other experimental devices that were greatly more advanced technologically than other starships of the same time period. The Ship was dubbed The Firestorm and was the largest Federation Starship to date. Captain of the Firestorm Being Captain of the largest Federation Ship in the galaxy that was strictly made for warfare and research made Rathal have a rather uneventful first 3 years and his ship and its crew were left to exploration of the Gamma Quadrant. It wasn't until the apperance of the USS Judgement and the the arrival of the UGI and Taiida that Rathal saw real action. His ship was chosen as to be put in reserve should the UGI ever wish to interfere with the Federation. Getting to know the Captain of the Judgement and surprising him with th respect that Rathal offered changed some opinions in Starfleet allowing Rathal to serve as Ambassador to the UGI. During this time Rathal continued to suffer bouts of insanity which prevented him from acting his fullest in the line of duty. In 2410 the Year of Devastation began with the Revalation of another Firestorm class vessel and an Starfleet Conspiracy that shifted power from the Federation to Starfleet Command. This event triggered a devastating war that although lasting only a year resulted in the inhabitation of Earth destruction of several Federation worlds and the complete and Total Annhilation of Orion and Quo'os. The war ended when the two Firestorm class vessels fought each other at the border between the UGI and Federation space. The Devastator fell upon the nearby planet of Rio's 7 which was luckily in Federation space avoiding a UGI attack. meanwhile the USS Judgment had opened fire upon the Starfleet HQ on Vulcan wiping the citadel from existance. After the Year of Devastation, a new federation was created dubbed the Intersteller Federation of Planets (IFP). Rathal was promoted to Captain for his efforts and was given complete control of the Firestorm which was undergoing repairs and Declassfication in UGI Space of its Section 31 facilities. Prior to Corporate War Prior to the Corporate War, Rathal was sent on missions by AULTECH Industries since the IFP Starfleet was now run by the Corporation. However rathal refused to have his ship modified by AULTECH in anyway or form. This created uneasiness in the Corporation but trust in the UGI that Rathal wasn't going to change with the Society. For nearly 3 years Rathal was forced to hunt down Members of the orion syndicate as well as monitoring ancient galactic worlds that may contain incredible advances in technology. Around the third Year Rathal became accepted into godhood in the Uranian pantheon do to his help during the protection of their worlds from raiders and invasion fleets. However at the start of the Corporate War Rathal found himself alone in a war to fight against AULTECH and its Axis of Corporations. During this time he spent several months in UGI space before Elminating a fleet of Duro Inc. ships above the planet Uirus. From there he was provided information by Admiral Thaddieus Nathanial on where to join the Jekvin Coalition and assist them as a memeber. Corporate War (Information currently unavalible) After the Corporate War The unification of the Galaxy minus the UGI who would wiat many years before joining was still a difficult process. Hundreds of worlds had been destroyed and recovery was slow. Rathal found himself being needed for many more areas than he was well aversed in. By the third year of recovery, and the start of the construction of Unitus (the to be capital of the galaxy and headquarters of the UGF) Rathal was among those considered for election to being chief Chairman of the UGF. He was represented by nearly 30 civilizations but opposed by 20 and those 20 were major powers. Erex Malren himself testified that, "Rathal is a great Captian and a talented soldier, but he is one of the worst diplomats i know of and if your planning to put a semi madman into power then you might want to reconsider just what kind of enemy we would make." Erex Malren to the UGF Senate. As expected Rathal never achieved Chief Chairman in the UGF but was relieved not to have been. His insanity was getting worse as the implants were continuing to render him insane more and more often. To give him some form of office though he was placed in charge of the reconstruction of Starbase 1 and then a year later he was allowed to dock their so long as he maintained extra security onboard the station. It was almost 3 months later that Rathal had a fateful talk in a bar with Korra Fleshcrafter. Nearly 10 hours later the ship was no longer in the galaxy but beyond the very farthest parts of our universe and in a completely seperate Universe. For nearly 3000 years rathal and his crew would remain missing and were concluded as dead. On the Otherside of the Omniverse After a brawl in his office which caused a malfunction in the Kalminite Core as The Firestorm proceeded to travel through a jump gate toward Urbanoes Rathal found himself, Korra, and four of his crew memebers stranded beyond the farthest reaches of the cosmos. After falling into a Star Rathal was released from the Neutronium encasing his Atrox Body allowing him to remove the accuressed implants that were rendering him insane. Along the way Rathal and his crew discovered a stowaway Klingon AulTech Infiltrator and experimental testing agent. Further, issues caused Sarci to get killed and then ressurected by the Firestorms multi-buffers andTransporter records. Unintenional attempts also created and evil incarnation of Sarci who became known as Zarci. Much later a black hole that they had been in orbit of turned out to be sentient and assumed humanoid form joining as a crew member. Another stop on a nearby world collected another creature that became known as Sombra. Perhaps an even more stunning experience was a plasmoid confrontion of rathal giving him a biological body and informing him that he will become the most powerful plasmoid of all time. This event however makes the crew assume that the real Rathal is dead and this is a mere copy. However rathal eventually started relieving the crew of their duties eventually running the entire ship himself. Shortly a while later the Firestorm's crew picked up a ressurect Revan Jekvin who had been sent across the Omniverse like them shortly after being ressurected by Korra some time before their journey. Shortly after this adventure Harold Fischer attempted to confront Rathal about he was moving from one extreme to next at first doing very little then doing to much. Had Rathal been insane at the time he would have killed his officer for saing such things but he wasn't any longer. Admitting his faults, admitting that for the entire time in starfleet and his life he had been only just winging it hoping his luck would always end up being right in the end and what other wanted, but now admitting his flaws he said to Mr. Fischer that, "You have served under me for 3 years, you learned how to lead. That appears to be something I am incapable of. Your right Mr. Fischer I cannot do this on my own yet the entire time we have been out here you kept us going, I surrender the chair to you or to Revan. I am not worthy of it". Since then Rathal has retired to learn how to truly be a captian. Personality Category:Personnel Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Officers Category:Plasmoids